


Bonding Time

by heathenwhelp



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Gen, Male OC - Freeform, OC, Trevor gonna Trev, a day in the life, trevor philips - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heathenwhelp/pseuds/heathenwhelp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevor and one of his employees spend a little bonding time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrevorPhilipsismySpiritAnimal (lazysatyr)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazysatyr/gifts).



“Pick me up, you said. Drive, you said. Don’t ask fuckin’ questions, you said.” The Englishman’s voice was fraught with poorly-concealed spite as he mimicked the older man’s accent. The two were slumped in what little shade the broken-down vehicle threw against the burning sun. “Not once, not once did you ask me, hey, Corey, dearest favourite employee of mine, is your car capable of driving fifty miles out into the fucking desert and getting us back from the shallow grave you dumped whatever poor fuck’s body in without failing miserably thirty miles from civilization.” He took a breath from his rant turned his blonde head to glare at his boss, who glared right back at him. “Because I would have said no, boss, not at the moment it fucking isn’t, because I’m nearly out of fucking fuel.”

“Quit yer whining, something’ll come up.” The Canadian growled, searching for signal on his phone. Nothing. Not one bar. 

“Will it? Because I don’t see anything, Trev, funnily enough.” Corey raised his scarred arms, bared as he’d rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, before letting them fall as he got his point across. “What are we gonna do, are we gonna walk home? At least it’d speed up the inevitable fiery death that-“

Trevor’s tattooed hand shot out and grabbed Corey by the cheeks, pulling him closer so he could look directly into the younger man’s green eyes with his signature expression of fury. The boy never seemed to cower and whimper same way others did when the older man stared them down like that. Instead, he stared back, brow furrowed, what little meat there was on his sallow cheeks pulled forward and making him pout like a fish. Unafraid. It irritated Trevor every time, but was somehow something of a strange comfort.

“I said, quit yer whinin’, Sunshine. Ol’ Uncle T’ll figure somethin’ out, but only if you shut up.” He shoved the blonde back, sending him sprawling in the dirt and huffing indignantly, brushing the dust off his sleeves. He quietened down as Trevor asked, though, folding his arms and averting his gaze to glare as the edge of the shade slowly started to ebb away, coming closer to the toe of his boot. 

Another hour passed and the sun was beaming down onto the top of their heads. It felt to both of them as though it were baking their brains. Corey gave a miserable whimper and hid his head under his hands, and Trevor looked to him, feeling a small tingle of guilt. Only a small one.

He clapped a hand on Corey’s scrawny shoulder, nearly knocking him back again. “Hey, Sunshine. Maybe yer right, maybe I messed up. Maybe we are gonna die out here.” Corey only groaned in response, too stroked by the sun and heat to notice Trevor’s hand wandering down from his arm. That is, until it rested on his thigh.

The look that Corey gave the older man over his arm would curdle milk.

“Trev, what are you doing.”

“Well, I was just thinkin’, what with the possibility of us dyin’ out here of dehydration and sunstroke and all, maybe...”

Corey very gingerly picked Trevor’s hand off his thigh by the thumb and placed it back in the older man’s lap.

“Nah.”

“Well, why the fuck not, huh?” He barked back, annoyed. Corey rolled his eyes, taking off his shirt with a flourish. Just for a moment, Trevor dared to hope. The revealing of pale skin criss-crossed with scars and stretched over protruding bones made him lick his dried lips as his eyes wandered... until the little shit just used the white material to cover his head from the sun’s rays before returning to his previous position. 

“Nice try, but it’ll ruin our friendship.” He mumbled. Trevor tilted his head, looking confused.

“...Ruin our friendship.”

“That’s right.”

“I thought we’d already gone over the possibility of us becomin’ two baked corpses out here.”

“I believe in an afterlife.” Corey replied tartly. “And wherever you’re going, I’m probably going too. The rest of eternity, awkwardly avoiding each other? Nobody wants that.” He lifted his head to flash Trevor a tired grin.

“Nothin’ I can do to change yer mind, huh.”

“Get back to me when we get to hell, then we’ll see.”  
The sound of wheels rolling over dirt and rocks made them both perk up and scramble up from their place by the car. They stepped out into the road, pinpointed the approaching cloud of dust. Corey instantly started jumping and spinning his shirt, screaming his throat hoarse. Trevor didn’t bother to point out that whoever was coming was going to come across them anyway. Little idiot.

A large truck, the bodywork seeming like it was mostly rust, came towards them. It stopped, engine still running, and a man with heavily sun-beaten skin and a grey beard leaned out of the window as Corey ran up to it. Trevor commented to himself for a moment that he looked like a scrotum stretched over a mannequin before following.

“Looks like you two boys broke down, huh.” The man rasped, pointing out the obvious. Trevor rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but Corey, the tart, got there first.

“Oh, yes! Thank you so much for stopping!” the boy gushed, his accent clipped and toffee-nosed. “Are you going to Sandy Shores?”

“That’s right, darlin’.” The man grinned, leaning in a little too close with a glint in his eyes behind his sunglasses. It instantly put Trevor’s back up, despite the fact that he leered at the boy in that way on a daily basis. Maybe that made him so adept at recognizing a predatory look when he saw one.

Corey, however, was entirely clueless.

“Trev, Trev, he’s going back to Sandy Shores. Oh, thank god. Could you take us back? I’d be willing to pay!” the blonde practically hopped up and down with excitement, but slowed when he finally cottoned on to the expression on the driver’s face.

“Well, I’m not after much, sweetie, but maybe we can negotiate. Maybe if your... Daddy over there can give us some time alone up here in the front seat, I’ll give ya a ride back.” He revved the engine. “Course, if not, I’ll just be on my way. M’sure you two are fine to take ya chances.” He grinned, showing a mouth full of yellow teeth. Corey gripped his hands into fists, appalled.

“Why you-“

He didn’t have time to say a thing before Trevor tore open the door. 

*

“You know, he was dead, like... thirty seconds before you stopped beating his head in with that rock.”

As the truck raced down the dusty road towards Sandy Shores, enjoying the coming through the open window, Corey was already rifling through the glovebox for trinkets and money. He didn’t find much. “... Trev?”

“So about that... “we’ll see”, Sunshine.” Trevor looked over the top of his newly-acquired sunglasses, slightly cracked on one lens. One bloodied hand rested on the wheel lazily, but the pedal was all the way to the metal.

“Are you seriously still on that?”

“Answer the question.”

“That wasn’t a question, Trevor, and I literally said that I’d suck your dick when we were both in hell.” Corey snapped, glaring at his boss, who put his hands up in defence. He returned them when the truck nearly spun out of control and off the road.

“Woah, woah, woah! Sunshine! Whoever said anythin’ about sucking dick?”

“Everything’s about sucking dick with you.” Corey retorted lamely, his cheeks colouring, though you could hardly tell with the sunburn. He internally cursed that he’d left his factor seventy sunblock back in his car. “Oh, hey, I found some beer!”

“Gimme.” Trevor grabbed one of the bottles as Corey offered it, popping it open with his teeth and gulping down the lukewarm liquid. “Nah, here’s what I think, Sunshine. I think you’re getting all emotional over yer’ ol’ Uncle Trev. He’s still got it.”

“Would you stop referring to yourself as my Uncle? I don’t need to tell you that’s creepy and weird.” Corey tried to do the same as Trevor had, popping the cap off using his mouth, but it took him considerably longer. He spat the cap out of the window and raised one eyebrow before bringing the neck to his lips. “Like I said, in hell.” He started drinking greedily, and Trevor gave him a sideways glance before slamming on the brakes. Beer spewed everywhere as Corey jerked forward in his seatbelt, knocking his teeth painfully on the bottle and covering himself in the brown liquid. 

Trevor chuckled as he started the truck up again, shaking his head as Corey stared at him, dumbstruck with rage. “Nice. Very nice. Very mature.”

“Ah, fuck you.”

“You wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the roleplays between myself (RP'ing Corey) and TrevorPhilipsismySpiritAnimal (RP'ing Trevor). 
> 
> I roleplay Corey over at heisdeadtotheworld.tumblr.com.
> 
> Please let me know if you'd like to see more stuff featuring him!
> 
> Inspired in part by TrevorPhilipsismySpiritAnimal's fic Burying Secrets.
> 
> Oh! And Happy Christmas bro <3


End file.
